Silver Eyes
by minimonkeyrox
Summary: Another O'Shea had come to the caves, but she's not human. Things start okay, but what happens when the soul looses Ian and Kyle's sister? Jamie/OC.
1. Running

Okay so this is my first Fanfiction, please be nice. The story is definitely better than the story. I guarantee. The first four chapter or so wont have any fluff. Maybe if you review that could change .

Rain ran, she ran as fast as she could. The seekers were right behind her. She couldn't afford to get caught. Kelly couldn't afford it either.

_"Run! Faster!"_ Kelly screamed in Rain's head.

_"I'm running! Calm down! You're stressing me out!"_ Rain tried to be calm but with her host screaming at her, that became very difficult. About four months ago, Rain Flower had been inserted into Kelly's body. The problem was, Kelly hadn't disappeared. Kelly was still alive, and it had annoyed Rain at first, but now, she didn't know if she could live without her. Kelly had bombarded Rain constantly with memories of her brothers, Kyle and Ian. So now Rain was running away from the seekers, trying to find Kelly's brothers.

"Please! Stop! We don't want to hurt you! We are here to help." One seeker yelled.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Rain murmured to herself. She couldn't and wouldn't get caught. She could feel Kelly in her head. She thought that they would get caught. And they both knew what would happen if Rain was caught. She would be inserted into another host and Kelly would be "disposed of". Rain spotted a small cave coming up on her right. Maybe, just maybe if she made a sharp turn, she could loose the seekers. Before she could think anymore, the cave was beside her. She ran for it. Ran faster than she'd run before. She ran until she was deep in the cave. Then she collapsed on the cave's floor.

Rain tried to move. But she couldn't. Nothing worked. But it all hurt.

_"Kelly?"_ she asked. Kelly's groggy voice spoke in her head.

_"Yeah. I'm here. I think we're caught."_ She moaned. Rain moaned too.

"Hey guys!" A deep voice called, "I think she's waking up!" Rain tried to open her eyes, to put a face on that voice. So familiar. Her eyelids felt like concrete. But as she finally found the strength to open them, she was unprepared for what she saw. Humans. 1, 2…12. She counted. 12 humans stood before her. But the thing that shocked her the most was the one human that stood directly in front of her. Every memory flashed back in her mind. Ian. It was Ian.

"Ian!" Rain yelled. She suddenly found strength that she didn't know she had. She jumped up to hug him. Her brother. But as she sprung forward, a light was shone in her eyes. The silver reflection bounced off the walls. Ian's horrified expression stopped her in her tracks. Ian shook his head.

"No." was all he mumbled. A small girl peeked out from behind him. The girl was so timid and fragile. Who was she? Rain saw the silver reflection in her eyes.

"Get out of my way!" an angry Kyle pushed through the crowd of clear eyed humans. Kyle had a flashlight in his hand. He shone it in her eyes. The silver, once again, bounced off of the walls, making Ian cringe.

"A parasite!" Kyle roared, "I can't believe it. My baby sister. Now a parasite?" Kyle looked like he was about to hit her, but the small frail girl jumped in the way.

"No! Kyle!" her tiny voice croaked.

"Wanda, no." Ian said pulling her back toward him.

"Ian! Your own little sister! How could be so cruel?" Wanda asked.

"She's not my sister! She's a para…" He trailed off looking apologetically at Wanda.

_"Tell them I'm here!"_ Kelly had been awfully quiet since Rain had woke up.

_"What if they don't believe me?" _ Rain asked.

_"Did you see that girl's eyes? She's a parasite too!"_

_"Gee thanks." _Rain replied. She sighed, getting mentally prepared for what she was about to do. If they, didn't believe her, then she could be dead in a moment.

"Kelly wants me to tell you that she's still here." The whole crowd grew silent.

"Kelly?" Kyle asked sadly, "Are you still in there?" Rain nodded.

"She's still here." Wanda bit her lip to tone down her grin. Ian came slowly up to Rain, and she cringed back a bit, afraid he would hit her.

He whispered making sure no one else could hear, "Kelly, I love you. Don't leave. Don't give up. We'll get your body back." Rain shivered at the statement. What did he mean, get her body back? Would they humans kill her?

Kinda short. But the next chapter will be longer. I'm kinda new to this so sorry if something's wrong with it. Please review! I wanna know if you like it, or don't. Constructive criticism is allowed. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!


	2. Silence

**Okay so this is chapter number two. I forgot to do this in the last chapter. ****Disclaimer- I don't own the host or its characters. I do own Rain, Kelly and Josh though. I wish I owned Ian.**** And there was a typo in the last one. I put (at the beginning) the story is better than the story. It was supposed to be the story is better than the summary. Sorry. But enjoy this one!**

Rain sat quietly, alone on a hospital cot. Doc had left a few minutes ago to eat lunch. Rain had kindly refused his offer of bringing her some food back. She was starving but didn't have the stomach to eat anything. She was sure she would throw up. Here she was, deep in a cave, surrounded by dozens of humans. Sure she had only seen twelve, but who knew how many were out there. Although her brothers-

_"My brothers."_ Kelly corrected.

_Kelly's_ brothers were here, Rain doubted they could protect her from all those cruel humans.

_"Of course they could protect us. Do you want me to show you those memories again?"_ Kelly asked.

_"No thanks," _Rain replied, horrified, _"I'll pass." _She remembered those memories. Especially the horrible one when Ian has broken a poor boy's nose.

"_Poor boy?"_ Kelly scoffed, _"That guy had it coming. Never mess with an O'Shea."_

"Doc?" Someone called. "Doc?"

_"Oh no!" _Rain though, _"if they find me here, who knows what they'll do!" _Ian and Kyle were both eating lunch and the only other human she actually almost trusted was Doc. He had proved himself in the last thirty minutes by not trying to kill her.

"Doc! Do- oh. Hi." A young boy stood in front of Rain, surprised, "Have you seen Doc?"

_"He obviously doesn't see your eyes."_ Kelly smirked in Rain's head.

_"What's wrong with my eyes? Oh. Yeah."_ But as she studied the boy more closely, she found it harder to talk. Something about this boy shocked her. The word wasn't shock, it was, well Rain didn't really know. What was the word she was looking for? Rain still had a limited vocabulary, compared to Kelly at least.

This boy looked a certain way, one that she couldn't depict.

_"Cute."_ Kelly told her. Rain was confused.

_"Cute? Like a baby? He's much too old to be a baby." _Rain laughed. The boy looked about Rain's age, maybe a year older. Probably sixteen.

_"No! You think that boy is cute. Not like a baby. Hmm. How can I explain this. Okay, how about a memory?"_

_"Okay fine. But no graphic ones. Please."_ Kelly chuckled as she searched for a good memory.

Kelly was walking down the sidewalk to school. She sighed. She always hated school. It was extremely boring. Well except for-

"Kelly!" He called. Josh. She grinned. Good thing her back was turned to him. She suppressed her grin and turned around. 

"Hey Josh. What's up?" Josh was probably the cutest guy Kelly had ever seen. He had black hair, as dark as coal, and bright green eyes. He was gorgeous. But he was taken. It sucked. Josh shrugged as he fell in step with Kelly. 

"Nothing. Just kinda depressed." Kelly laughed.

"What?" Josh asked, "It's not funny! Depression isn't something to laugh at!" But Josh was now laughing too. "You always cheer me up. You know that?" Kelly smiled sadly. If only he wasn't dating Karen.

Rain was pulled out of the memory. She was glad that she had beena. The memory didn't give her a very happy feeling. She felt like it was hopeless. Like she was depressed. Now she truly knew the meaning of the word "depressed", and the word "cute". Josh was definitely cute, and so was the boy that stood in front of her, waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" the boy asked.

"Oh sorry," Rain smiled apologetically, "Uh, he went for um lunch. I think. Well that's what he said, but I don't know if he was telling the truth or not." Rain was babbling on about nothing. From memories, she knew that Kelly always did that when she-

_"Somebody had a crush." _Kelly teased in a sing-song voice.

_"I do not!"_ Rain defended. She did not even want a crush. She had felt what pain Kelly's crush on Josh had caused. She definitely did not want that.

The boy smiled, "Okay, thanks. Hey do you wanna get lunch? You look hungry." Something about the way asked her, made her want to say yes. So she did.

"By the way, I'm Jamie." Jamie. "Let's go."

Rain jumped down from the cot. She didn't know why she was so eager to get to lunch. As her feet touched the ground and pressure was applied to her right leg, she gasped in pain. She almost fell to the floor, but Jamie caught her.

"Whoa, be careful. You probably hurt your leg."

_"Wow, thanks Mr. Obvious." _ Kelly said sarcastically.

_"Shush! Don't be mean."_ Jamie lifted Rain up and placed her back on the cot.

"I gotta check your leg so I'm gonna have to roll your pants up. Don't worry; I'm not trying to make a move." Jamie chuckled.

_"Trying to make a move?" _ Rain questioned Kelly. Kelly sighed.

_"I'll explain later." _

Jamie rolled up Rain's right pant leg. She cringed. But she wasn't sure if it was from the pain, or from the tingly feeling in her leg as his fingers brushed it.

"Man. That's a nasty cut. Let me get the 'No Pain'." Jamie walked over to a desk and searched the drawers until he found a small bottle.

"You have medical supplies?" Rain asked him as he handed her a small strip. She placed it on her tongue and the pain immediately subsided. Jamie nodded.

"Okay and now for the bleeding." Rain's eyes grew wide. Her leg was bleeding? She had never bled before. She was always extra careful and had hardly ever left her apartment back in the city. Jamie rummaged through the drawers looking for something to wrap her leg in to stop the bleeding.

"I can't find anything," he thought for a moment, "Hmm. Okay don't be alarmed or anything but I'm gonna have to use my shirt." Rain nodded, obviously not realizing how awkward that might be for some humans. She didn't feel alarmed at all, but Kelly did. She tensed a bit, feeling awkward. Jamie pulled his shirt off and wrapped her leg in it. His once green shirt was now blood stained.

"I'm sorry." Rain apologized.

"For what?" Jamie asked, tying his shirt into a knot.

"For getting your shirt dirty." She mumbled.

Jamie chuckled as he stood up, "No problem, I'll still wear it, I'll just have to wash-"

"What are you doing to her?" Ian asked angrily as he walked in. Seeing Jamie shirtless and Rain sitting on the cot was definitely not what he expected.

Wanda followed in behind Ian with a baby at her hip. She seemed too small to be carrying a baby. She chuckled when she saw what Ian was angry about.

"I was just wrapping up her leg," Jamie said calmly, "It was bleeding."

"I don't care what it was doing!" Ian interrupted, "Don't touch my sister."

The baby twisted in Wanda's arms and she placed it on the floor and let it crawl. It crawled to Jamie and sat on his foot. It cooed as he picked it up.

"Oh and now you decide you can hold my baby too?" this time Ian was joking. Jamie knew it and chuckled quietly as the baby tangled its fingers in his long hair.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked softly. Rain nodded.

"Does your leg still hurt?" Wanda asked. Rain shook her head.

"Jamie gave me some 'no pain'." Ian nodded at Jamie, thanking him.

"Jamie, go get a shirt, and some lunch. And then _maybe_ you can come back and talk to my sister. Maybe." Ian said pointing toward the exit. Wanda took the baby from him as he walked into the dark hallway.

_"Ask them who the baby is?"_ Kelly urged Rain.

"Who is the baby?" Rain asked, then added more quietly, "Kelly wants to know."

"This is our daughter. Jane." Ian said, pulling Wanda to his side. Jane was bouncing in her arms, observing the room. She looked about 13 months old. Maybe more.

_"What! A soul plus a human equals a baby? How does that work. And oh man ew. My brother having a baby!"_ Kelly shivered, and Rain got her mental pictures too.

_"I didn't need to see that!"_ Rain complained.

_"Sorry."_ Kelly apologized.

"Are you talking to her?" Ian asked. Rain nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"When Wanda was in Melanie's body, I could tell when they were talking. You're pretty much the same." He smiled, remembering, "What is she saying?"

"She's wondering how a soul and a human could have a baby. And having mental pictures." Ian chuckled.

"Are you hungry?" Wanda asked. Rain nodded.

"A bit."

"Okay well I'll take you to your room and Jamie will bring you food when he comes back with a shirt on." Ian replied.

"I could bring her food." Wanda volunteered. Ian shook his head.

"You worked hard today. You deserve a rest."

"But I hardly ever do anything. I wanna help." Wanda whined. Ian just shook his head again and that was the end of it. Ian picked Rain up in his arms and carried her down several dark corridors. They headed down one in particular with many makeshift doors on either side. He stopped at two doors. He opened the red one. Inside were two beds, a dresser and a small table. There was also a cradle and many toys. This was definitely Ian, Wanda, and their baby's room. Ian placed her on the two beds that were pushed together.

"I'll be back to check on you." Ian told her as he walked out with Wanda and Jane in tow.

Rain tried to sleep but found it impossible. She simply wasn't tired. She concluded that she'd been out for a few hours, considering that it was twilight when she ran into the cave and it was now noon. Kelly was being quiet in her head. She didn't know how long she was lying there but after a while there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Jamie.

"Yes." Rain called. Jamie opened the door and then closed it behind him. He walked up to the beds.

"Here you go." He said, handing her a bowl. It had some kind of brownish soup in it. How did the humans cook soup? And where in the world was she. She hadn't paid attention to her surroundings when Ian was carrying her. She was more focused on thinking about Jamie. Jamie sat on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks Jamie." Rain smiled, sitting up. She took a sip of the warm soup. It didn't taste very good but she swallowed anyway. Jamie looked around the room as Rain ate her soup.

"You never told me your name." Jamie broke the silence. Rain swallowed and then replied.

"It's Rain. Rain Flower."

_"Oh smart. Just tell him you're a soul. Great thinking. Now there's a chance that he won't like you back." _Kelly told Rain in her head.

_"He wouldn't know I was a soul just from my name."_ Rain defended, _"I'm sure Rain could be a suitable name for a human."_

_"Yeah," _Kelly scoffed, _"A human with a parasite in them. Hey wait! That sounds like me!"_

_"Okay fine. But you don't have to be so mean. You humans."_

_"Us humans? Excuse me? We're not the ones who took over someone else's planet!"_

_"C'mon. If we didn't come, you guys would've killed yourselves."_

_"Well it's too late now! You guys already took care of that!"_ That shut Rain up. Was that really true? Were her species killing humans?

"Uh, hello?" Jamie pulled Rain out of her mental conversation.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"So you're from the Flower planet?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Wanda. She tells us stories about the other planets she's lived on." That was surprising. I had expected Earth to be Wanda's first planet. She seemed so naïve. Maybe it was her host. I expected Kelly to make a rude remark about my statement but she was being really quiet. It bothered me a bit.

"So you guessed I was a soul?"

_"That's a stupid question."_ Rain thought to herself. Again, she expected Kelly to make some remark, but she was silent.

Jamie nodded, "I didn't realize it 'til you told me your name though."

_"Kelly? You were right. I did give my identity away."_

Silence.

_"You are usually right."_

Silence.

_"Kelly! You can stop acting like a baby."_

Silence.

_"Kelly! You have got to be kidding me. Stop doing that and start talking! Kelly! Answer me! Please! They're gonna kill me if you leave!"_

Silence.

"I can't hear her." Rain mumbled at first. Jamie looked confused, "I can't find her!" she said a bit louder.

"What?" he asked her.

"No, no, no! I can't find her! I can't hear her! I think she's gone!" Rain yelled. Jamie looked alarmed. Jamie stood up. Rain guessed he was going to get help, or turn her in. Which ever.

By now Ian had come running in with Wanda and their baby not far behind.

"Rain? Are you okay?" Wanda looked very concerned. Rain shook her head vigorously.

"What happened? Did Jamie do something?" Ian asked. Rain shook her head again.

"I can't hear her." Rain whispered.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I can't find her!" Rain yelled. She jumped up out of the bed and paced in the room. Ian stared, Wanda tried to comfort him and Jamie looked a bit awkward.

"We gotta get her a new body. Now!" Ian roared. It surprised Rain. She didn't know he could be like that. But before anyone had time to answer, Rain was in Ian's arms again being carried down the dark halls. The last thing she remembered was being carried into Doc's bright office and then,

Silence.

**Okay. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it's a bit sloppy. I kinda rushed it. I don't know if you'd consider this chapter fluffy. Maybe a bit. But not anything major. Please review! It'll make me update faster. I'll try to update periodically. Maybe once or twice a week if I can. Again, please review. The button awaits. **

**-Harmony**_**  
**_


	3. Missing

**Sorry it took so long guys. I had a lot of homework and three tests. Thanks to Anaeli and EdwardAlways for the amazing reviews. Okay so here it goes :) **

Rain floated around for a bit. Just floating. She felt as if the world had disappeared, vanished before her very eyes. Well, Kelly's very eyes. One second she was in Doc's office staring up at Ian and the next, nothing. The nothingness was actually rather peaceful, sort of a blank state of mind. She didn't wasn't to stop floating. She didn't even care where she was floating or if there were a million sharks beneath her, she just liked the nothingness. But all good things come to an end and she fell. She didn't know where or how, but she did. She landed, painlessly, in a white room. There was one other figure about fifty feet from where she was standing. The silhouette of the person or thing was barely visible. Rain began her short journey to the figure. She had no fear of anything at the moment. No adrenaline, no happiness. It wasn't even mutual. She was nothing and felt nothing. The person began to tower over her as she got closer. It rose taller and taller, bigger and bigger, until she couldn't even see the top of it.

"Rain!" Its voice boomed, shattering the silence like glass. Rain didn't flinch or even move.

"Rain!" It said louder. Rain tried to answer but nothing came out. She tried harder only to accomplish a small moan. But as the moan came out she began to shake. Her whole body shook all over but she wasn't shaking herself and neither was the giant.

"Stop!" It screeched in another, familiar, voice. The shaking suddenly stopped. It seemed as if the giant had two personalities. Two voices fighting amongst themselves. Like… Lord of the Rings, she recalled from memories of memories.

"What? Lord of the Rings?" A third voice asked.

"Maybe she's dreaming." The second voice suggested.

"About Lord of the Rings?" The first one questioned, "Does she even know what that is?"

"There are such things as memories bro." Rain could almost _hear_ the second voice roll it's eyes, if it had any. Rain wanted to ask who they were and why they didn't show their faces.

"Hello?" she tried to ask, but another moan came out. Great.

"Why is she moaning?" A fourth voice asked, worried. She now started to have feelings. Happiness, giddiness. She wanted to run around with her new-found energy. She was excited for some reason she couldn't recall. It had something to do with the fourth voice she knew. She needed names for them if they weren't going to tell her.

"I'll call you… John." She said to the first voice, "And you… Bianca." She said to the second voice, "I like the name Brad so that will be you." The third voice. And for the last voice she thought for a moment, "You'll be Greg."

"Who's Greg?" the second voice asked.

"Maybe a memory from the new one." The new what? Rain thought.

"Maybe she's on drugs." The third voice said.

"Drugs?" She's been asleep for two days. Where the hell would she get drugs?" The second voice was getting frustrated.

"Why won't she wake up?" The fourth voice sounded slightly worried.

"If I knew the answer to that, then I wouldn't be here asking, 'why won't she wake up' like I have been for the past hour and a half!"

"Geez, calm down. She'll wake up eventually." The first voice tried to sooth the second. Rain heard footsteps. They began to fade but then grew stronger. Than fade and then grow stronger. "Pacing" was the word that Rain found in the memories. Wait. What memories? Oh yeah, Kelly's memories. Maybe Rain just needed a memory to get her mind off of the screaming voices. She dug deep in her mind, looking for a memory of Kyle and Ian. Hopefully she wouldn't find a violent one. She found none. Where were Kyle and Ian? She dug deeper and then looked on the surface.

_"Ah ha!"_ she thought. She had found one. She replayed it in her mind.

_"Okay." _ she thought to herself, _"I need to get eggs, bread and some tofu." _ she walked to the supermarket. 

"Hello!" someone called from behind her. She turned around to see a big man walking toward her. He smiled sweetly. Ian. 

"My car just broke down and I need someone who will fit under it to see what's wrong." She didn't know much about cars and she wasn't sure she could tell him what was wrong with his car but she nodded anyway. He motioned for her to follow him. There was a very messy pink scar on the back of his neck. She wondered which healer had inserted him. She definitely didn't want his healer. As she got within about five feet of his car, another big man jumped out. Kyle. The sun reflected off of his eyes. No silver. A shiver ran down her spine as the man smiled darkly at her. She tried to scream but nothing came out. His hand clamped over her mouth and Ian grabbed her hands behind her back. Kyle pulled but Ian lifted her gently into the car.

"Why so rough bro?" Kyle asked sarcastically. Ian ignored him and jumped in the front seat. She was thrown in the back by Kyle. 

"Just in case." Kyle said. There was a bang and her head throbbed for a moment before everything went black.

Rain shot up to a sitting position. She didn't care where she was. She just wanted to cry. It was a nightmare. She knew everything now. She felt the emotions of her new host. It never usually cried, but now the tears were streaming down silently.

The memories had definitely not been Kelly's. Kyle and Ian wouldn't do that to their sister. Where was she. _Who_ was she. As she matched faces with voices in her new mind she realized that the first voice was Ian. The third was Kyle and the fourth was Jamie. But who was the second?

"She's up!" The second voice cried. What seemed like thousands of arms wrapped around her as she cried. She knew one pair was Ian's. That didn't comfort her so much. The tears ceased and so did the hugs. There was one pair of arms that did stay though. Rain looked up to see herself. Well Kelly actually. Kelly looked asleep, but her jagged breathing told Rain otherwise.

"Kelly?" Rain whispered. It felt strange to have to talk to her out loud.

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

There was a soft chuckle, "If I was asleep then we wouldn't be talking right now."

Rain chuckled too, "Yeah. But I'm glad we are." She sighed, "You scared me."

"Where'd I go?"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping you could tell me that."

"All I remember is Jamie was there and then, I wasn't. I don't know I just blacked out. Somehow. Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought…" Kelly trailed off.

Rain shook her head and Kelly continued, "When I woke up, you weren't there. I called for you so many times in my sleep. That's what Ian said. And then I could move by myself. It was weird. I was… lonely in a way." Rain knew of course that Kelly would take being independent over being a host any day. But it was comforting to know that Kelly had missed her.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review! I like reviews. Constructive criticism is allowed, I actually like it a lot. Please tell me what you think will or should happen. I'm open to ideas. I have the overall plot but I'm not sure how to make it play out. I love you guys! :) **


End file.
